The hard life of a Decepticon
by Prime man 96
Summary: This is based in between "Loose Cannons" & "Crossifre". Made for my friend, he hates Airachnid.


Airachnid was getting very uncomfortable in the Decepticon ranks. After getting bested by the communications expert Soundwave, watching Starscream abandon them all together & welcoming this new Decepticon "Dreadwing" things were getting much too busy for her taste. She missed the days when she could do as she wanted, when she wanted. Going to planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy eliminating every lifeform on every planet gave her a thrill like nothing else. She enjoyed & savored the power, every moment of it. Alas crashing on this pathetic planet known as earth was not part of her plans, & set her back quite a bit, but after seeing that it was inhabited by millions of tiny lifeforms for her manipulation, she saw a silver lining. Then not only finding insects to squash, but also her favorite Autobot toy, Arcee, was there... well that was just too good to pass up.

Now in her current situation, she deeply regretted her decision to stay. Finding Arcee was a pleasure, but finding Megatron was a nightmare. Still baring the Decepticon emblem & as the Decepticon ranks were in dire need of additional support, she had no choice than to re-join with Megatron & his Decepticons than die at his hands for her previous abandonment. Not all things were bad, when she was ordered to, she got her chance to fight Arcee & mess with her head. Thats why she liked Arcee so much, it was so easy to disrupt her balanced mind & throw her into insanity, especially after eliminating her first partner Tailgate. Arcee witnessed the whole thing & could do nothing to stop it. Airachnid's mind dwelled in joy of the occerance, over & over.

Coming out from polishing, Airachnid went to set up her berth how she liked it. Then, from the hall outside, Breakdown stepped through the archway leading into her resting room. He had a nervous look on his face, & a sign of regret. Airachnid was intrigued by his emotion & waited to see what he came to say. Breakdown started, "Airachnid, we havent gotten along very well. I know why & Im not trying to change that. I just came to say that, well, you have been on my mind alot lately." His words interested her, she allowed him to continue, "I find myself intrigued by you & I was hoping you felt the same way." Hearing this from Breakdown was definitly unexpected, given there previous encounters. Though she admitted to herself that she did have some attraction to the big oaf. Something about him gave her pleasure, but being a Decepticon, there is no room for such foolishness. Love is for the weak, AUTOBOTS! She was a Decepticon, regrettably, but one none the less. And she would never "degrade" herself to the level of an Autobot! She thought it over & came to the obvious conclusion. Breakdown was still awaiting her answer, her silence piercing the room. She finally uttered something, very quietly & in her natural alluring way of speaking, "Sorry big boy, Im too good for you."

Breakdown wasnt used to rejection, & it showed. His face turned from nervousness to fury! His mood changed to pure hatred! Airachnid expected this, he was so predictable. All he was was anger & he could never control it. She was certain she could take him, but felt like playing with his weakness. "Come get me frag head!" Breakdown, fueled by his anger, flipped out his hammer & charged at her. She easily avoided him, like countless times before. She switched to her spider-walk mode & scurried off with Breakdwon on her heels. She couldnt help but make him angrier, "C'mon Breakdown, you'll have to do better than that. Is it this hard to fight Bulkhead? The slowest Autobot here!" She giggled as she continued her run, Breakdown even madder than before & running as fast as he could. Suddenly she cut the corner & than, CLANG! She had bumped into someone. Unfortunately for her, not just anyone, but Megatron! With his new first luetenaut, Dreadwing, alongside him. She new she wasnt in a good position, she could take Breakdown, but Megatron was no push over & neither was Dreadwing. She had to think of some kind of excuse, a lie & fast! Breakdown came up behind her, slowing his pace & stopping right behind her. He saw his master & froze in his place.

"What is going on here!" Megatron demanded. Airachnid was just about to utter a great excuse that would get Breakdown in serious trouble, but she was postponed by Breakdown. "This, this traitor would not do as I ordered!" he explained. "You are not above her in the chain of command Breakdown. You cant give her orders." Megatron dismissed Breakdowns claim. "But I am, as a male bot of the Decepticons, allowed to give her orders regarding her duty as a fembot." Breakdown reasoned to his master. Airachnid was infuriated, she immediatly spoke "You cant be serious! Im a soldier of the Decepticons as much as any other con. I have the same rights-" She was cut off by Megatrons voice, "Silence! You have as much rights as I say you do. I have been very busy lately & burdened with the priorities at the moment & I think we could all use some relief. Dreadwing, consider this your welcome home gift."

Airachnid knew what was coming, this had happened before. Not by Megatron, but other cons none the less. This was the real reason she left the Decepticons so long ago, she couldnt take the abuse anymore. Now she was right in the middle of it again. Megatron forcefully pushed Airachnids head down, to hip level. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. His pelvic guard slid open. His spike hung out, waiting for her. Megatron still had his hand on her head, keeping her kneeled. "You may comence..." he stated. Airachnid did not want to do this, not again! Her mind was strong, but every bot has a breaking point. On the outside Airachnid just seemed like a crazed fembot, but inside her insanity was a result of eons of this mistreatment & no one would save her. "Lord Megatron, please! Ill do anything, just dont-" she begged, being cut off again by Megatron, "Enough with your whining, it does not concern me. Do as I command!" She saw that she had no choice, she would have to undergo this again. Breakdown's guard slid open, then Dreadwing's. This was worse than before. It had never gotten this bad, but again, she had no choice if she wanted to survive.

Airachnid gripped Megatron's spike, firmly as not to show restraint in fear of angering him. Back & forth she moved her grip. Breakdown & Dreadwing moved in closer, showing their eagerness. Airachnid took her grip away from Megatron & put her verbal emmiter over his spike while placing both hands around Breakdown & Dreadwing's coils. She moved her head up & down, sliding along Megatron's. Simultaneously she moved her grips on the others back & forth, firmly. Megatron brought his hand behind Airachnids head & pushed on her. Forcing her deeper down his coil. Now she couldnt even move freely, Megatron had her in his manipulation. She had to continue, it was her only option now. Megatron moved her head in & out as he wanted, tears starting to fall from her optics. "Your doing the Decepticons proud" spurted Breakdown. In her mind, she was hating all of them. Anger boiling inside, but on the outside, she was hurting. Not just physically, but emotionally.

Megatron let out a slight grunt, then his coil let out the gushing of energon. Airachnid was still deep on it. The energon flowed into her, spewing out of her emitter from both sides. She choked slightly, quietly. He then released his hand from her head, allowing her to move freely once more. "You still have two waiting soldiers. Do not dissapoint them." Airachnid then adjusted over to Dreadwing's spike & inserted it into her vocal emitter. Again, she went in & out, though this time she had the small pleasure of not being restrained. She worked on Dreadwing & Breakdown at the same time. It wasnt long before they both released their energon. This time she was quick enough to pull back before Dreadwing let go. After, Airachnid got up, whiped the tears away & slumped away back to her berth, not uttering a word. Megatron closed, "She has lowered in ability, I doubt she will be of much use to us anymore."


End file.
